to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szef Kuchni poleca
Szef Kuchni poleca— piąty odcinek TO THE MOON. Opowiada on o początkach dziennikarskiej kariery Rani oraz o zjedzeniu Sutofii na konkursie kulinarnym. Fabuła Prolog W całej osadzie banitów dało się zauważyć dziwne poruszenie. Czy to zbliżał się najazd ruskich wojsk Trollestii? Czy to Lóna miała odwiedzić swoich poddanych? Czy to zbliżał się termin egzaminów organizowanych przez Sutofię? Czy to... dobra, mniejsza z tym. Po prostu w osadzie banitów ma się odbyć konkurs gotowania. W tym roku organizatorzy wybrali specjalne danie główne, przeznaczone dla bizonich gości. Daniem owym ma być człowiek, gdyż mięso ludzkie jest uważane przez bizony za szczególnie wykwintne i traktowane jak prawdziwy rarytas. Niestety, oznacza to, że jeden z banitów musi oddać swoje życie i wylądować na talerzu. Dlatego też każdy się zastanawiał czy to będzie jego przyjaciel? A może członek rodziny? A może ten skurwiały sąsiad spod 30, który nie pozwala słuchać metalu o trzeciej w nocy? Najstraszniejsze pytanie jakie zadawano sobie w osadzie brzmiało jednak "Czy to będę ja?". Początki kariery dziennikarskiej thumb|Logo Gazety PoRan(i)nej stworzonej przez RaniTo poruszenie postanowiła wykorzystać Rani, która zawsze marzyła, by być dziennikarką i teraz był idealny moment, by założyć gazetę. Do tej pory jedynymi czasopismami na księżycu były pornole, więc Rani sądziła, że gazeta sprawozdawcza nie będzie miała konkurencji. Kupiła więc maszynę drukarską i aparat fotograficzny firmy ACMEPamiętacie te narzędzia z kreskówki o kojocie? Nie? Chuj wam w dupę To wasz problem. i zaczęła zbierać materiał do gazety. Napisała artykuł na temat polityki ziemskiej i księżycowej, opinie pana Mietka na temat polityków, dział krzyżówek, dział reklam i tym podobne badziewie. Oczywiście nikt na księżycu nie chciał tego kupować, a nawet brać za darmo, więc Rani wpadła w szał. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć "Ja was wszystkich powyzabijam!!!", zmuszać innych siłą do kupienia gazety, a gdy nawet to nie dało rezultatu, zaczęła próbować na siłę wsadzać gazetę innym ludziom w dupę. Z pomocą przyszła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Łakom, która doradziła jej umieszczenie w gazecie kolumny plotkarskiej. Rani nie chciała się zgodzić, gdyż słynęła z prawości i uczciwości nie znała żadnych plotek, ale chwilę później jedna ploteczka przyszła jej do głowy... Kandydat na rożen Tymczasem w drugiej części miejscowości, uciekający przed Rani Franek walnął w łeb jednego z bizonów, zagradzających mu drogę. Bizony uznały to za straszliwą zniewagę i zażądały krwi Franka. Dosłownie. Doszły do wniosku, że tak młody chłopczyk z pewnością będzie soczysty i smakowity. Wywołało to przerażenie Rudego, który kochał Franka i zaczął błagać bizony o darowanie mu życia. Te jednak były nieugięte. Rudy wtedy w akcie desperacji powiedział: "A co jeśli dam wam dziewczynę do zjedzenia? Dziewczyny są smaczniejsze." Bizonom spodobał się ten pomysł, więc Rudy natychmiast zaczął szukać dziewczyny, która dobrowolnie odda się bizonom pod nóż. Odpowiedzi, jakie uzyskał był następujące: Po tych odpowiedziach Rudy uznał, że ostatnią deską ratunku jest Sutofia. Ubój Sutofii Rudy doskonale wiedział, że Sutofia jest próżna i łasa na komplementy i postanowił wykorzystać to przeciw niej. Powiedział jej, że przyszedł do niej, bo jej mięso z pewnością będzie najbardziej smakowało bizonom i że to właśnie ona zasługuje by być po mistrzowsku zarżnięta i przyrządzona na konkursie gotowania. Gdy Sutofia nie dała się przekonać, Rudy powiedział jej, że w takim razie bizony zapraszają ją na ubój w charakterze gościa honorowego. Sutofia, myśląc, że ma być widzem, łyknęła haczyk, gdyż nie chciała zrezygnować z oglądania człowieka zarzynanego jak prosiaka i poszła z Rudym do bizonów. Bizony szubko ją pojmały i po krótkim, aczkolwiek zaciętym oporze zmusiły ją do uległości. Najpierw zrobiły jej lewatywę, gdyż nie miały ochoty na spożywanie zawartości jej jelit. Następnie powiesiły ją do góry nogami i jednym cięciem ostrego noża rozerżnęły gardło. Trysnęła krew, Sutofia charknęła, po czym umilkła na wieki, a bizony zaczęły czekać aż się całkowicie wykrwawi. Gdy to nastąpiło, ucięły jej głowę i rozcięły powłoki brzuszne usuwając wnętrzności. Jelit Sutofii użyto do produkcji kiełbas, z reszty zrobiono podroby. W miejsce wnętrzności włożono farsz, zaszyto brzuch i wbito Sutofię na rożen, po czym zaczęto ją piec na wolnym ogniu, by się pięknie zrumieniła. News miesiąca Tymczasem Łakom, po ukończeniu kolejnego pięknego obrazu, postanowiła przeczytać gazetę. Po przeczytaniu pierwszych stron stwierdziła jedno: :Pff. Jednak na jednej stronicy zwróciły jej uwagę pewne wiadomości o cyckach. Łakom pomyślała: :Lubię cycki. Wizerunki cycków z pewnością przydadzą mi się do nowych obrazów. Zagłębiła się więc w lekturę i przeczytała: :Kochanka Łakom donosi o tym jaki kolor sutków ma dziewczyna z białaczką. Wiadomość ta wywołała szał Łakom, która postanowiła zrobić Rani wjazd na chatę, zrobić jej z dupy Pearl Harbor, a następnie dowiedzieć się kto udzielił Rani takich informacji i jemu z kolei zrobić z dupy kosmodrom. Po wyjściu na ulicę Łakom poznaje straszną prawdę: wszyscy już przeczytali ten news i zaczęli się z niej nabijać. Czym prędzej pobiegła więc do Rani, kopniakiem otworzyła drzwi i wrzasnęła na całe gardło: :CO, KURWA?!!! ''*ocenzurowano przez admina* Dalsza rozmowa między Rani a Łakom była tak wulgarna i tak drastyczna, że nie nadaje się do publikacji nawet na naszej wiki. W każdym razie, Łakom dowiedziała się, że ową informatorką Rani jest Sutofia. Zabić Sutofię! Łakom uznała, że ta zniewaga krwi wymaga, krzyknęła, że trzeba zmobilizować Royal Navy wszystkich w osadzie w celu znalezienia Bismarcka zdrajczyni. Szukano wszędzie: na górze, na dole, znów na górze, szukano w szkole, szukano w szafie Matridużeiksa, szukano pod konikiem na biegunach, szukano... no, kurwa, szukano wszędzie. Niestety, Sutofii nie odnaleziono, więc wszyscy udali się na konkurs gotowania. Na konkursie bardzo ich zadziwiło jedno danie: ludzkie ciało bez głowy, nabite na rożen i ułożone na talerzu w artystyczny sposób w pozycji klęczącej. W udo owego ciała był wbity nóż i widelec, a w pierś była wbita odznaka: "Pierwsza nagroda w konkursie gotowania". Przyjaciele zaczęli się naradzać co dalej robić, a tymczasem bizony spałaszowały całe zwycięskie danie zostawiając tylko kosteczki. Znajomi zaczęli się martwić o Sutofię, aż nagle przyszedł Rudy i powiedział: :''Ale przecież Sutofia nie żyje. Wszyscy odkrzyknęli zgodnym chórem: :CO, KURWA?! WAT?! Zabić Rudego Rudy wyjaśnił, że w celu ratowania Franka namówił Sutofię do oddania się bizonom na rzeź i że Sutofia z pewnością byłyby bardzo szczęśliwa wiedząc, że była tak smaczna. Wyjaśnienia te nie przekonały przyjaciół, którzy wrzucili Rudego do wrzącego oleju i usmażyli go żywcem. Matridużeiks proponował, żeby wsadzić mu rozżarzone żelazo w dupęTak zabito króla Anglii Edwarda II, ale zabrakło żelaza. Podobno nocą w kuchni wciąż słyszy się krzyk Rudego i woń gotowanego, ludzkiego mięsa. Wszystko to zostało opisane przez Rani, która otrzymała Nagrodę Pałlicera. Przypisy Kategoria:Sezon 1